I'm Here For You
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: [Dir en Grey]Toshiya vient de se faire plaquer violemment par Kyo. Ce dernier tombe dans une semidépression existentielle: il n'arrive plus à écrire. Que va devenir le groupe?


**Titre: **I'm still here for You.

**Auteur: **Angel Boo

**Base: **Dir en Grey

**Disclaimer: **Les membres de Dir en Grey ne sont pas à moi. Encore heureux! Nan, je dis ça parce que bon… ok, ça pourrait être agréable de les avoir sous le bras, mais supporter les jérémiades de Kyo et Totchi à longueurs de journée . En plus, je suis sûre que Kaoru me mettrait la pression pour écrire selon ses désirs à lui. Et là ça deviendrait franchement plus vivable. s'imagine avec un flingue sur la tempe TT

**Genre: **Romance… (pour changer de ce que je fais habituellement!)

**Note: **je réponds au défi lancé par ma propre béta (traîtresse) qui voulait absolument un Die/Totchi avec en prime des pâtes aux fromages et des chaussons roses en fourrure pour le bassiste. Et donc du coup, j'ai pondu ça…

**I'm still here for You.**

''Totchi! Pourquoi tu t'entêtes bordel! Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul! Pour moi, il n'est pas question d'une quelconque trace de sentiments! Ça n'en a jamais été le cas, et ça ne le sera jamais avec quiconque!''

Le chanteur de Dir en Grey claqua violemment la porte du petit local de répétition. Il venait de se livrer à une véritable scène de ménage. Enfin, un ménage était composé d'un couple s'aimant, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour le-dit ménage actuel. Die vit s'effondrer Totchi au sol et son cœur se serra. Il appréciait beaucoup son cadet et pour rien au monde il ne voulait le voir pleurer. Alors il s'approcha lentement de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Là, il lui fit relever le visage d'un geste tendre et encra ses iris dans les yeux emplis de larmes.

''Totchi… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que… Tu laisses tomber.''

Les sanglots redoublèrent davantage et le bassiste se replia un peu plus sur lui même. Die ne savait plus que faire. Vu que ses mots avaient eut l'effet inverse de celui désiré, il resta quelques instants désemparé. Il regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de voir un quelconque appuis ou soutient de l'extérieur. Il rencontra le regard désolé de son leader ainsi que celui inquiet du batteur. Ces deux derniers s'approchèrent finalement à leur tour du jeune membre et tentèrent tant bien que mal à le réconforter.

''Tu… aurais pu t'en douter…Tu sais Toshiya, c'est pas contre toi qu'il réagit comme ça. C'est contre lui même. Et…Comme l'a dit Die, essaie de songer à l'oublier…''

Les mots de Kaoru semblèrent comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur du jeune homme. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas la cause d'une telle réaction… que quoiqu'il face, rien n'y changerait. Alors se refuser à quelque chose auquel il avait crut , c'était un grand pas… A même le sol, le bassiste laissa sa peine se déverser… sa colère aussi. Pourquoi le chanteur avait-il joué avec ses sentiments? Kyo l'avait prévenu, oui, mais les sentiments ne sont pas quelque chose de contrôlable. Alors pourquoi avoir continué, même après s'être aperçut que son cadet s'accrochait toujours un peu plus à lui?

Die ne put s'empêcher de prendre Toshiya dans ses bras, ce dernier laissant couler ses larmes sur son épaule. Une fois le jeune homme a peu près calmé, le reste du groupe décidèrent de plier boutique pour la journée et de se retrouver le lendemain pour une nouvelle répétition, cette fois-ci plus calme.

Une fois seuls dans le local de répétition avec Toshiya , Die se releva lentement. Les yeux noirs et encore humides de son cadet le suivirent dans ses gestes pendant qu'il rangeait son instrument. Lorsque Die retourna auprès du bassiste, il remarqua ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu comprit alors rapidement: Totchi habitait pour le moment chez le chanteur, et devoir l'affronter après un tel éclat ne devait pas être facile pour le bassiste. Alors Die se baissa une nouvelle fois pour lui proposer doucement son hospitalité.

''Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu le souhaites. Mes portes seront toujours ouvertes pour toi, petit tenshi…''

Le-dit ''petit tenshi'' hocha lentement la tête dans un geste affirmatif. Oui, il viendrait ce soir dormir chez le guitariste. Car il avait décidé de faire une croix sur sa relation avec le chanteur, aussi douloureux soit-il.

¤ 

Le lendemain matin, le groupe se retrouva comme à son habitude. L'ambiance était un peu tendue. Le fait que Totchi ai découché avait mis sur les nerfs le chanteur. Bien qu'il voulait à tout prix jouer au dur, le blond avait un cœur et il s'était inquiété toute la nuit. Il fut furax lorsqu'il apprit que Toshiya avait dormir chez le guitariste et surtout qu'il arrivait à sourire de nouveau. Ce n'était que des sourires timides, cachant une tristesse qui ne pourrait s'envoler qu'après quelque temps, mais le jeune homme était déterminé à repartir sur quelque chose de nouveau. Et cette situation contrariait Kyo plus qu'il n'aurait aimé le montrer.

La répétition se passa sans encombre, à par peut-être le fait que Die fut moins concentré qu'habituellement. Il posait plusieurs fois les yeux sur le bassiste, inquiet pour son état. Il savait depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le groupe il a de cela quelques mois qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ces yeux noirs et à ces mèches bleues…Mais le destin avait fait que le bassiste s'était tourné vers le chanteur qui l'hébergeait pour un temps. Alors il l'avait laissé filer, pensant qu'il était heureux et que c'était mieux ainsi. Seulement il ne savait pas que leur relation ne se résumait qu'à une simple histoire physique.

Le soir même, Totchi fut prit d'une nouvelle crise de larmes. Pour le calmer, Die le berça une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui. Était-ce réellement pour l'aider qu'il faisait tout cela, ou était-ce pour son propre plaisir personnel que de le tenir contre son torse? Sa place était-elle à ses côtés, ou plutôt à quelques centimètres de lui, à lui dire des phrases calmes? A ces réflexions, Die s'éloigna rapidement de son cadet et partit aux sein de la cuisine.

Ne sentant plus ces bras chauds et réconfortant autour de lui, Toshiya releva le visage et laissa ses yeux parcourir lentement la pièce. Il était à nouveau seul… comme dans son cœur. On l'avait abandonné une fois de plus. Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas de lui? Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était un peu d'attention et puis surtout sa présence à lui… Die. Pourquoi s'était-il mit à pleurer devant ce film il y a de cela quelques minutes? Parce que Kyo l'avait laissé derrière lui? Ou parce qu'il voulait à nouveau se faire réconforter par son ami? Il ne savait plus trop où son esprit allait, mais un malaise prit place dans son cœur. Il s'allongea alors sur le ventre, prenant la majorité du divan pour lui tout seul. Une fois fait, il fixa inlassablement le sol qui n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage. Sa tête restait dans le vide, et ses larmes perlaient de ses yeux pour venir goûter sur le parquet.

Lorsqu'il entendit des pas revenir de la cuisine, il ne prit même pas la peine de réagir. Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie et il était trop perdu dans ses propres pensées. Pourquoi s'était-il autant laissé faire par Kyo…? Peut-être parce que le petit blond lui avait accordé un foyer et son attention. Parce que lui s'était intéressé à lui et qu'il avait préféré… oublier le fait que Die ne lui était pas accessible. Après tout, il avait une allure d'hétéro, non? Il soupira, tentant de faire partir ce poids de son cœur dans l'air qu'il venait d'expulser. Seulement son cœur était toujours aussi serré sur lui-même, voir davantage.

Un plateau se posa sur la petite table du salon, à quelques centimètres du divan que Toshiya occupait. Die s'approcha encore un peu de son ami et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Là, il s'amusa à remonter les mèches brunes d'ébène qui avaient glissé le long du visage de son cadet et lui murmura quelques mots.

''Je t'ai préparé quelque chose qui va te plaire, mais pour en profiter tu vas devoir t'asseoir.''

Son interlocuteur, toujours affalé sur le divan, ne répondit que par un léger grognement. Apparemment il n'était pas décidé à faire ce qu'on lui avait proposé, et encore moins à se relever pour croiser une nouvelle fois le regard de Die.

'''Tchi… Ça va te faire du bien.. Aller, relève-toi, fais pas ton bébé…''

A ce dernier mot, un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui ne fut pas perçut par le guitariste. Après tout, caché derrière ses mèches retombant tout autour de son visage, la malice de Toshiya ne pouvait vraisemblablement être totalement distinguée. Il se releva finalement, un soupire de plus couvrant ses efforts pour faire plaisir à son ami. Seulement il n'avait pas envie de se laisser totalement convaincre, et était décidé à profiter un peu de sa position. Puisqu'il était hétéro, il n'y verrait rien…n'est-ce pas?

En s'asseyant de nouveau sur le divan, Die posa une couverture sur les épaules du plus jeune et l'installa convenablement. Une fois fait, il lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud, ce dernier fumant encore légèrement. Toshiya refusa de la prendre dans ses mains et commença à faire une légère moue de gamin capricieux. Son vis-à-vis fronça alors des sourcils, commençant à comprendre le manège de son invité, et lui tendit un peu plus fermement la tasse.

''Allez Totchi… je vais pas te faire boire non plus!''

A cette légère mise en garde, Toshiya hocha de la tête dans un geste affirmatif, appuyant sa requête en accentuant davantage sa moue enfantine. Résigné, Die reposa son propre chocolat et s'approcha un peu plus de son invité. Il apporta le bord de la tasse jusqu'aux lèvres de son cadet et l'appuya légèrement contre cette bouche rose et douce. Dans un geste protecteur, son autre main vint se placer sur la nuque de Toshiya pour le soutenir le temps qu'il prenne plusieurs courtes gorgées du liquide chaud et doux. Il reposa ensuite la tasse sur le plateau et y attrapa quelques gâteaux emballés dans du papier opaque en aluminium. Il en posa un dans l'une des mains du bassiste qui regarda ce dernier d'un drôle d'œil pendant que le guitariste commençait à ouvrir le sien.

Die allait mordre dans son propre gâteau lorsqu'il s'aperçut du manque d'activité de son voisin. Il sourit alors, et tout en secouant négativement de la tête, il questionna son cadet.

''Il faut aussi que je te nourrisse petit tenshi?''

Ce dernier haussa négligemment les épaules, comme s'il lui répondait ''sais pas'' et retourna dans sa moue boudeuse et enfantine. Die n'eut d'autre choix que d'apporter le gâteau jusqu'à la bouche du bassiste qui mordit légèrement dedans. Quelques miettes tombèrent autour de sa bouche tandis qu'il mâchait lentement, réfléchissant si du oui ou du non il aimait ce qu'on lui proposait. Une fois avoir décidé que c'était suffisamment à son goût, il attrapa la main qui tenait le petit gâteau à peine commencé et l'apporta à sa bouche pour mordre une nouvelle fois dedans. A cette constatation, le guitariste sourit tendrement: ces gâteaux qui lui remontaient si souvent le moral avaient le même effet sur Toshiya.

''Je vois que toi aussi tu aimes bien mes petits oursons fourrés au lait… Si tu veux, j'en ai au chocolat… Tiens.''

Il fourra le reste du petit ourson entamé dans l'une des mains de Toshiya pour se pencher une nouvelle fois vers la table et attraper le reste des oursons qu'il déposa sur leurs genoux. Pendant ce temps, le bassiste n'avait pas bougé et son regard suivait les moindres gestes du roux. Il attendait que ce dernier reprenne le petit ourson qu'il tenait pour le lui donner à manger. Ce que ce dernier fit dans un geste protecteur.

Après quelques minutes, le sol était jonché de plusieurs cadavres. Les papiers d'aluminium représentant des petits oursons étaient éventré de ci ce là, et Toshiya terminait le dernier survivant, toujours aidé par son ami. Le bassiste avait d'ailleurs retrouvé légèrement le sourire, mais il prenait aussi à cœur son rôle de petit enfant assisté. Alors, quand Die voulu se relever pour ranger, Toshiya attrapa l'une de ses manches et le ramena légèrement contre lui.

''Me laisse pas… J'ai peur quand tu me laisses tout seul…''

Die se rassit alors aux côtés de la petite terreur qui se serra contre lui, prenant l'un de ses bras pour peluche vivante.

¤ 

Quelques jours après l'emménagement du bassiste chez Die, les choses allaient beaucoup mieux. Le guitariste avait été chercher quelques affaires personnelles chez Kyo, au nom de son invité. En attendant qu'il trouve un lieu de vie plus convenable, ça faisait bien l'affaire, et vue le nombre incalculable de fringues que Toshiya s'amusait à ramener de leur après-midi de shopping, c'était largement suffisant.

Seulement, un autre problème s'abattait désormais sur le groupe. Kyo n'avait plus la moindre inspiration pour composer ses chansons et un vide dans la composition du groupe s'installait fermement. Sans les paroles du blond, ils ne pouvaient pas se lancer dans l'enregistrement du prochain album tandis que les autres membres continuaient à produire leur musique. Alors l'ambiance redevenait petit à petit tendue. Les sautes d'humeur du chanteur n'en finissaient plus. Il était sur les nerfs de ne plus pouvoir écrire… il était contrarié de voir ce sourire sur les lèvres du bassiste et comble de tout… il ne supportait plus ce vide qui s'était installé chez lui. Et puis il restait une sorte de froid entre lui et Toshiya, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ils arrivaient tout deux à s'ignorer, ou plutôt à faire comme si rien n'avait été, mais le tout sonnait faux.

Kyo claqua une nouvelle fois la porte du local de répétition après une remontrance de Kaoru. Il fallait à tout prix que le chanteur trouve une solution pour ces paroles de chanson, sinon leur maison de disc ne les attendraient pas toute leur vie. Les autres membres commençaient à être désespéré face au comportement butté du blond. En plus de s'énerver quand on tentait de l'aider, il ne semblait pas du tout concerné par la chose et avait encore moins l'air de chercher une solution. Contre toute attente, Shinya se leva précipitamment après le départ de Kyo et laissa tomber un simple ''Je vais tenter de lui parler.'' avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du blond. Die croisa le regard de Toshiya, étonné du comportement de leur batteur.

''C'est vrai qu'il est le seul à ne pas avoir tenté sa chance… j'espère que Kyo ne va pas l'insulter comme il l'a fait avec moi…''

En terminant sa phrase, Kaoru soupira puis se décida de ranger sa guitare pour partir à son tour. Toshiya et Die se retrouvèrent alors seuls, le plus jeune proposant à l'autre de l'inviter à déjeuner…

''Je te dois bien ça, après tous les petits oursons que tu m'as bien gentiment offert…''

Toshiya ancra ses yeux d'ébène dans ceux de son cadet et sentit son cœur faire un bon lorsque celui-ci lui répondit positivement avec un grand sourire. Il ne pouvait que fondre en voyant ses yeux rieurs et ce bonheur qu'il pouvait faire naître en son aîné.

¤ 

''Kyo! Attend moi!''

Shinya courrait désormais sur les pas du blond. Il arrivait à apercevoir la silhouette de ce dernier hausser des épaules, comme pour se dire que cela lui était égal. Après tout, qu'ils essayent de l'aider… pour lui, ils ne le comprendront jamais.

Le batteur était désormais à quelques pas derrière lui et arriva à attraper son avant bras, le retenant en arrière. Kyo fit rapidement volte face, et masqué par sa colère, commença à s'en prendre à son cadet.

''Mais vous pouvez pas comprendre que c'est foutu pour moi? Que rien y changera? Je ne sais plus écrire… Je ne sais même plus vous écouter, alors comment veux-tu que j'arrive à faire quoique ce soit de bien!''

Shinya attendit patiemment que son aîné se calme, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout emprunt à s'expliquer, et encore moins à recevoir de l'aide.

''- Maintenant lâche-moi!

- Non.

- Quoi ''non''! Je mérite même pas ton regard ni même que tu t'intéresses à moi. Je suis qu'un salop. Alos… Laisse-moi…''

Le début de sa phrase avait été littéralement crachée au visage du batteur, mais la fin avait plutôt semblé comme une plainte. Face aux yeux de Shinya, Kyo ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer sur place, laissant à souhait ses larmes couler. Au milieu du couloir qui les menait habituellement à leur salle de répétition, le chanteur se laissait aller sous son désespoir. Shinya se retrouva alors quelques instants désemparé, n'ayant jamais vu son aîné dans un tel état. Des grosses larmes perlaient le long de ses joues, et le petit blond s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tentant de cacher sa tristesse. Seulement, il fallait vraiment être dupe pour ne pas voir les sanglots qui secouaient nerveusement les épaules du chanteur. Son cadet s'accroupi alors à sa hauteur puis tenta de le calmer en passant une main réconfortante sur ses épaules, mais seul un mouvement de recul lui fut rendu en retour. Shinya attrapa alors le blond par les épaules fermement et le releva.

''Aller vient… on va aller discuter ailleurs.''

Kyo se laissa guider jusqu'à leur petite salle de repos. Cette dernière était aménagée de façon à ce que le petit groupe puisse se délasser entre les longues répétitions imposées par Kaoru. Elle avait ainsi deux longs divans poussé contre les murs ainsi qu'une petite télé, une console de jeu et puis bien sûr un tas indescriptible de choses abandonnées là. Shinya fit asseoir le chanteur sur l'un des divans et prit place à ses côtés.

''Si maintenant tu me disais ce qu'il se passe, petit Warumono…?''

Kyo releva la tête vers son cadet, les yeux encore humides. Ses sanglots venaient de s'arrêté net, comme surpris par l'attention de Shinya. Comment le batteur venait-il de l'appeler? ''Petit… Warumono…''? Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant… Il ne l'avait jamais appelé ''petit'' non plus. Mais contrairement à son habitude, Kyo ne s'énerva pas contre Shinya. Non… venant de lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Comme si… à travers sa bouche, cet adjectif qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter c'était transformé en quelque chose de doux, de beau. Et pourquoi avoir utilisé ce ''Warumono'' juste derrière? Dit avec tant de tendresse…? Aurait-il comprit, lui, que ce titre n'était qu'une façade?

''- Je… ne sais pas… quoi te dire, Shin-chan.

- Juste ce que tu as, en dehors du fait que tu n'écris plus rien. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Die aussi a eut une pause dans sa composition, et regarde maintenant: on ne peut plus l'arrêter. Et puis… que tu écrives ou non, ça m'est personnellement égal. On arrêtera le groupe, et alors? Moi… ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu ailles bien, que tu sois heureux.''

A ces paroles, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Depuis quand… passait-il avant le groupe dans la vie de Shinya? Il savait à quel point le plus jeune des Dir en Grey portait de l'importance à leur groupe. D'ailleurs, si l'on regardait bien, le batteur avait pratiquement passé toute sa vie au sein du groupe alors… de voir que son bonheur passait avant tout ça…

''- Je… ne sais pas. Juste que… je me trouve pitoyable. Ce que j'ai fait avec Toshiya, mon comportement envers lui. Je sais que je l'ai perdu, alors à chaque fois que je lui adresse la parole… plus fort que moi, j'arrive pas à être sincère. Peut-être aussi le fait de le voir si heureux avec Die, alors que moi je me retrouve tout seul. Mais dans le fond, je sais que je ne mérite pas tout ça.

- Mais pourquoi tu penses ça? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as ta réputation de Warumono à garder face au public que tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur.

- Si. Parce que moi… je ne sais pas aimer sans avoir mal au fond de moi. Parce que moi… je ne sais pas rendre quiconque d'heureux. A chaque fois… on m'a laissé tombé.''

Dans ces mots prononcés avec douleurs, le batteur comprit qu'il avait touché à un problème profond. Pour cela que le chanteur n'avait pas voulu considérer sa relation avec Toshiya comme sérieuse.

''Alors… comme à chaque fois on me jette comme si je n'étais qu'une vieille boîte de conserve rouillée, je ne préfère plus aimer… Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai essayé avec Toshiya… J'ai vraiment essayé! Mais c'est plus fort que moi! Je n'arrive plus… à être comme avant. Je n'arrive plus à être attendri devant le sourire de mon amant du jour… je n'arrive plus à être amoureux.''

En entendant le soupire de désespoir qui sortit des lèvres du blond, Shinya sentit son cœur se serrer. Dans un instinct protecteur, il passa un bras autour des épaules du blond et le ramena tendrement contre lui. Là, le blond déversa ses larmes contre le torse réconfortant du batteur, ce dernier lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

¤ 

''Tu m'emmènes où; alors, Toshi-chou?''

A ce surnom récemment trouvé, Toshiya rougit dangereusement et baissa rapidement le visage pour que son ami ne le remarque pas. Quant à Die, il porta rapidement l'une de ses mains à sa bouche, comme si ce petit nom était sortit malgré lui. Comme pour palier à la gène générale, Toshiya poussa la porte de l'appartement de son cadet.

''- Bah… Je croyais que tu m'emmenais manger dans un resto?

- Vui! C'est le resto-Toshi-chou qui ouvre ses portes aujourd'hui ''

Avec un sourire certain, le bassiste fit entrer son premier client et lui enleva avec raffinement son manteau. Dans un geste théâtral, il lui fit prendre place à la seule et unique table de la salle.

''Voilà… Veuillez m'attendre ici, monsieur… je vais tout de suite dresser votre table pendant que vous prenez commander…''

Toshiya semblait chercher quelque chose du regard, mais ne le trouvant pas, il sembla improviser.

''Heu… non, en fait, aujourd'hui, c'est le plat du jour . Il suffit simplement d'attendre d'être servit . ''

Avant que Die n'ai eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Toshiya était déjà repartit dans les cuisines. Tout d'abord, il entendit un gros vide. Le guitariste se demanda même si son cadet n'avait pas fait un malaise entre temps, puis il entendit des bruits de casseroles. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bassiste revenait avec un plateau chargé d'assiettes et de verres. Il mit rapidement la table pendant que Die remarquait le changement d'habits du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait enroulé autour de sa taille les ficelles d'un tablier blanc à carreaux, et il possédait autour de son front un petit bandeau assorti. Die ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable dans cette tenue qui recouvrait ses habits habituels. Et puis surtout le fait que le jeune homme prenait autant son rôle à cœur le touchait réellement.

Toshiya repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, mais un détail coloré ne put passé inaperçu aux yeux du guitariste. Il avait cru voir une touche de rose vif lui piquer les yeux, mais le jeune homme étant déjà repartit, il ne put confirmer réellement sa vision. Tant pis, il attendrait son retour, même s'il avait du mal à rester calme. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller le rejoindre et d'aller l'aider, surtout lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de casserole s'écrasant au sol suivit d'un ''C'est riiiiien! Elle était vide celle-là!T'inquiète pas, je maîtrise…''. A la fin de cette phrase, le guitariste crut entendre un faible ''Enfin je crois.'', mais fit tout de même confiance à son ami. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait lui faire plaisir que de prendre un peu soin de lui, tout comme lui avait fait pour le plus jeune.

Après quelques minutes, Toshiya revint chargé d'un gros plat qui fumait légèrement d'une douce odeur. Le bassiste semblait si fier de sa performance qu'il faillit tout faire tomber en voulant faire de grands gestes théâtraux, mais Die rattrapa le tout en se levant d'un bon.

''- Oh.. Petit tenshi…Des pâtes au fromage…T'es vraiment trop adorable!

- Vuip… je sais… mais c'est pas gratuit!''

Die changea de tête lorsqu'il vit la bouille malicieuse et enfantine de son ami. Ce dernier se dandinait sur place, comme un enfant en bas âge qui s'apprête à faire du chantage et qui est sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Toshiya s'interresserait-il autant à lui? Ou ne serait-il qu'un plan de rechange pour oublier Kyo? Tout commençait à se mélanger dans sa tête, mais une chose était sûre: son cœur s'accélérait dangereusement. Son ami savait-il ce qu'il lui faisait endurer à le regarder avec ces petits yeux? Le guitariste haussa alors un sourcil avant d'inciter son collègue à poursuivre.

''Je réclame…''

Toshiya prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer cet instant, comme s'il savait à l'avance que cette situation mettait Die dans tous ses états. Allait-il lui demander de l'aider à reconquérir Kyo? Ou peut-être voulait-il savoir pourquoi le guitariste l'avait tout de suite accueilli chez lui et avait si bien pris soin de lui.

''Un bisous. S'il vous plait monsieur le premier client.''

Die éclata littéralement de rire. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Il reprit son air sérieux et regarda Toshiya tendre la joue en se tortillant sur place. Il s'impatientait rudement, pour un petit tenshi qui venait de quitter les cuisines et qui voulait seulement le remercier pour les oursons…

''On verra ça après… savoir si ça mérite ce bisous… Monsieur le chef des cuisines.''

Toshiya se renfrogna, décidément déçu et contrarié de se voir refusé son bisous si mérité. Il s'assit alors face à Die et commença à le servir pour débuter ce déjeuné.

¤ 

''- Mushi mushi?

- Kaoru-san? Shinya desu. Je… peux te demander quelques jours?

- Pour…?

- Et bien j'ai besoin de quelques temps pour m'occuper de Kyo.

- Il ne t'a pas envoyé valser?

- Non… il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Et d'être écouté. Apparemment il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

- Ok… Tu as besoin de combien?

- Je dirai une semaine.

- Et tu comptes réussir à le faire revenir parmi nous heureux?

- Heu… peut-être pas… mais peut-être avec des paroles.

- Ok… Bon, si c'est pour le bien de Kyo et surtout celui du groupe… J'appelle les autres pour les mettre au courant. Mais j'exige que tu me donnes des nouvelles régulièrement.

- Arigato. Et j'appellerai tous les jours. Je retourne auprès de lui, il vient de se réveiller. Ja-ne.

- Ja ne.''

Shinya se retourna pour apercevoir la bouille à moitié endormie de Kyo qui le regardait, allongé dans son lit. Le batteur avait ramené le chanteur dans son propre appartement. C'était la première fois que le blond visitait les lieux et il avait apprécié l'attention de son cadet. Il n'arrivait plus a remettre les pieds dans son appartement… Trop de souvenirs y étaient accroché, comme toutes ces fois où Toshiya tentait de le prendre dans ses bras et qu'il le repoussait… Parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal au bassiste, dans le fond, mais que c'était plus fort que lui… Et toutes ces fois où il attrapait le brun aux mèches bleues par la taille pour le plaquer contre le mur du salon, l'embrassant langoureusement. Non… il ne pouvait décidément pas y retourner.

''- C'était qui?

- Notre leader…

- Il voulait quoi?

- Juste une semaine de repos. Pour que notre petit Warumono se remette de ses peurs…''

¤ 

'' C'était très bon Toshiya… tu m'étonnes, vraiment! J'avais jamais mangé des pâtes au fromage aussi bonnes!''

Le bassiste retrouva alors un sourire plus qu'éclatant, sachant à l'avance qu'il allait enfin avoir droit à son bisous… Il se leva alors d'un bond et débarrassa la table comme une furie, mais dans un état d'euphorie total. Il revint rapidement, la table étant totalement débarrassée, et attendit une nouvelle fois sa récompense en se dandinant légèrement sur place. Die se leva alors à son tour et s'approcha du jeune homme. Ce dernier plongea son regard d'ébène souligné de Kohl dans ceux de son aîné. Leur souffle respectif s'accélérèrent à la proximité qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre en se mélangeant.

''- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, petit tenshi…?

- Parce que j'aime… beaucoup… être avec toi. Je me sens bien. En sécurité.''

Devant ses petits yeux tout brillant d'émotion, Die commença à s'attendrir. Avec l'une de ses mains, il vint caresser délicatement la joue douce et blanche de son ami… Il fronça les sourcils.

''Tu sais que tu ne me rends pas la vie facile, petit tenshi… Avec toute l'attention que tu m'offres, comment… résister à tes lèvres…?''

Toshiya sentit ses pupilles se dilater sous la surprise. Les lèvres de Die venait de se poser sur le coin des siennes, puis vint les conquérir totalement dans un tendre baiser.

¤ 

Après le coup de fil de Kaoru concernant leur nouvelle vacances qui venaient à peine de débuter, les deux amants récemment réunis décidèrent de passer leur après-midi devant un DVD. Devant le grand choix qu'offrait la médiathèque personnelle de Die, Toshiya eut quelques difficultés à choisir, mais il trouva tout de même son bonheur.

S'installant au côté de son petit ami, il se boudina contre son torse chaud et accueillant. Il aimait tellement se retrouver dans les bras de cette homme qui savait le comprendre et surtout l'aimer… d'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas toujours été amoureux de lui? Kyo n'avait été qu'une passe pour tenter de se faire une raison et puis… Non, il l'avait toujours su: Die était pour lui la personne avec laquelle il voulait vieillir et surtout vivre.

Le guitariste mit le lecteur DVD tandis que Toshiya enleva ses chaussons pour s'allonger totalement sur le divan et ainsi sur son petit ami. C'est à cet instant que Die comprit d'où venait la couleur rose vif du midi même. Il attrapa alors avec vivacité l'un des deux chaussons de Toshiya et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder sceptiquement.

''C'est quoi, ÇA?''

Il pointa le dit chausson sous le nez du bassiste qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. En effet, le dit chausson possédait une couleur assez voyante, du rose vif pour ainsi dire… Mais le pire résidait peut-être dans le fait que les chausson en eux-même étaient fait d'une fourrure douce et chatoyante.

''Heu… c'est à dire que… C'est mon chausson ''

Même dans sa gêne, Toshiya arrivait à avoir ce sourire malicieux qui faisait craquer son petit ami, mais ce dernier n'y coupa pas. Tandis que son cadet tentait désespérément de récupérer son chausson gauche, le guitariste continuait de le questionner.

''- Oui, ça j'ai vu que c'est ton chausson… Encore, la fourrure, ça passe mais…pourquoi ROSE!

- Et bien…C'est Kao… Il a fait le pari avec Shinya que je les mettrai pas toute une journée… alors… voilà…Mais tu sais, ils sont tout doux et super agréables à porter!''

La fin de son explication sonnait plus comme une excuse que comme une simple réponse. Die ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire timidement puis récupéra son petit tenshi dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.

¤ 

La semaine se passa rapidement aux yeux des deux jeunes amoureux, mais le travail les attendait, et surtout le regard des autres membres. Ils avaient tout deux décidés de l'annoncer au groupe dès qu'ils reprendraient, et ce pour une meilleure entente générale. Mais Toshiya restait angoissé de devoir affronté à nouveau son ancien amant. Die tentait de le réconforter comme il le pouvait, mais même en étant dans ses bras, le bassiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser tout seul.

''Aller vient. T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer.''

Die poussa la porte timidement, Toshiya serrant fortement sa main dans la sienne et se cachant littéralement derrière son ombre. Le guitariste ouvrit franchement la porte et son petit-ami ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise mélangé à de la peur.

''- Je t'ai fait peur, petit tenshi? Il n'y a personne pour le moment, on est les premiers, hé hé!

- Mais! T'es chiant!''

Toshiya se renfrogna et commença à taper sans force le torse de son petit ami qui le serrait fermement dans ses bras.

''- T'as fini de faire l'enfant?

- Non!''

Le bassiste se renfrogna davantage en affichant une belle moue enfantine.

''Oh! Moue de bébé en vue! L'équipe Die est paré au décollage! Sauvetage imminent!''

Die embrassa tendrement son petit tenshi qui retrouva immédiatement le sourire. La porte s'ouvrit alors timidement sur Shinya suivit de Kyo… Les deux amoureux se séparèrent rapidement, préférant d'abord leur annoncer au lieu de les mettre devant les faits accompli. Pourtant, leur deux mains jointes ne purent résolument se quitter. Ils se rapprochèrent alors l'un de l'autre de telle sorte que leur main soient cachées par Die qui se trouvait légèrement devant son cadet.

''- Bonjour tout le monde!

- Bonjour Die,Toshiya.''

Toshiya et Kyo s'inclinèrent respectivement, mais ils ne purent dire un mot. Seulement Die remarqua que le petit blond possédait tout à fait le même comportement que son petit ami. Il était en retrait et baissait la tête, comme s'il redoutait un affront. Il laissa alors son regard descendre vers sa main et fut surpris de la voir liée à celle de Shinya. Avec un sourire, il souleva la sienne qui emprisonnait celle de Toshiya, et il éclata de rire en accord avec le batteur. Le brun aux mèches bleus osa timidement relever le visage pour regarder ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et découvrit Kyo qui faisait de même. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis, devant la situation comique qui les reliaient, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire sincèrement… comme avant.

Après quelques échanges, Toshiya et Kyo réussirent à parler librement de leur situation. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ou du moins n'avait voulu blesser l'autre. La discussion se termina dans une étreinte amicale foudroyée du regard par leurs deux petits-amis respectifs, jaloux.

D'après les récits de Shinya, Kyo aurait repris l'écriture naturellement. Sûr, il avait dû le forcer à dormir plusieurs heures consécutives et à le sortir régulièrement, mais au bout du compte, le chanteur avait réussi à retrouver l'inspiration seul.

D'après les récits de Kyo, Shinya l'avait effectivement poussé à dormir contre sa volonté et l'avait traîné au dehors mais… Pour l'inspiration nouvelle qu'il venait d'avoir, seul son nouvel amant en était responsable. D'après lui, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait retrouvé cette joie de vivre qu'il pouvait désormais qualifié de bonheur.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'attente, le petit groupe s'interrogea sur le retard inhabituel de leur Leader. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas pour le moins du monde, alors la petite assemblée commença à s'inquiéter derechef. Die prit alors l'initiative de l'appeler et une voix endormie lui répondit.

''- Mushi mushi…

- Heu… Kaoru…. Sans vouloir te déranger, il est déjà 9h et… ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on t'attend. Kyo commence à jaser sérieusement comme quoi c'est inadmissible que TOI tu arrives en retard, alors que lui on ne le loupe jamais. Enfin… ce sont ses dires…

- Quoi! Il est 9h!

- Heu… Kaoru… c'est bon, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave… On peut commencer à chercher des accords sans toi ou a réviser quelques partitions… Te stresse pas comme ça.  
- A heu… oui, nan mais c'est pas ça c'est juste que…mon réveil n'a pas sonné ce matin… et je crois que je vais devoir sévire. Ne vous inquiétez, pas, j'arrive dans 30min.''

Die n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que son Leader avait déjà raccroché. Ce dernier semblait furax contre une tierce personne. Les complots de Toshiya et Kyo contre Kaoru semblait sur le point d'éclater. Le plus jeune des deux avait l'intention de sauter sur le dos de leur Leader pendant que le blond le chatouillerait jusqu'à ce qu'il leur demande pitié. Dans l'ensemble, les deux gosses du groupe semblaient ravis de leur perspective, mais quand Kaoru arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un autre jeune homme accroché au bras… Ils se ravisèrent tout deux et ne purent s'empêcher d'afficher des regards de merlan fris.

''Que… que…?''

Kyo pointait son doigt sur le jeune homme qui tenait désespérément le bras de Kaoru, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son visage était collé au guitariste, ne permettant pas aux autres membres du groupe de connaître son identité. Le Leader des Dir en Grey haussa négligemment les épaules et expliqua brièvement la situation.

''Il a voulu me prendre en otage ce matin en déréglant le réveil… Alors du coup il s'accroche désespérément à moi, comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage…''

Le jeune homme resserra davantage son étreinte tandis que Toshiya s'approchaient d'eux.

''Heu… tu pourrais peut-être nous le présenter et heu…tu sais, on ne va pas te bouffer.''

Il termina sa dernière phrase à l'attention du petit ami de Kaoru. Ce dernier releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de cette personne qu'il appréciait beaucoup, artistiquement parlant. Le jeune homme ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de lâcher le bras de son amant pour sauter sur le bassiste et le serrer dans ses bras.

''Toshiya-Kun! Miyavi desu!''

**Fin**

**Petite note: **'' Toshiya-Kun! Miyavi desu!''

Alors déjà, je sais que miyavi n'aime pas qu'on mette une majuscule à son nom mais là c'est le premier mot d'une phrase, alors c'est dur 

Pour les personnes non initiées, ''miyavi desu'' veut simplement dire ''c'est miyavi''. Et comme miyavi adore le dire dans ses débuts et fins de vidéos… pas put m'en empêché 

**Petit mot de la fin: **Voilà… En espérant que cette petite fic vous aura plus… Et sous la dictature à la con d'un putain de défi lancé par Ruika que voilà…:

''_Couple : Totchi X Die _

_Kyo X Shinya _

_Les détails qui tuent :_

_1/ Les pâtes au fromage._

_2/ Les chaussons en fourrure rose.''_

Je vous ai ainsi pondu… **ça**… J'ai un peu honte et quand je l'ai écris, j'étais toujours sur mes gardes. Sait-on jamais, si il y a une caméra cachée avec les Dir en Grey qui débarquent chez moi… Vous imaginez même pas le carnage s'ils tombent ne serait-ce que sur un extrait de… **ça**. 

Sur ce, merci à tous de m'avoir lu, et à la prochaine -


End file.
